


Growing Green Things

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Moving On, Plants, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost.
Kudos: 3





	Growing Green Things

**Author's Note:**

> Susan, all that is gold does not glitter

These seeds, the same seeds that run across her open palms and through her fingers, poets would call jewels, even as she drops them to be trodden to the openfaced, waiting earth. They are more precious by far - to her, to her siblings, who have ruled over and been shaped by the living thing that is called Narnia, and to the Professor, who had only spent days on Narnian soil- for these are Narnian seeds, a gift waiting to be planted in the spring, a fresh blessing in the summer of their rule, or so had the talk gone.

They are children now, and their thrones and lives are gone like dreams crumbling under the wait of the morning sun and - they are here, in England, and it is English soil that will shelter this new growth into the future.


End file.
